prepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Lajfstajl
Lajfstajl to styl bycia, życia i autokreacji. Anglicyzm lajfstajl, używany w polszczyźnie również w graficznie nie zasymilowanej, oryginalnej pisowni lifestyle, oznaczał początkowo to samo co styl życia w ujęciu psychologii i odnosił się do wariantu „''american way of life''” w znaczeniu „''zafascynowanie kulturą zachodu i cywilizacją amerykańską''”. Lajfstajl kojarzony był też w czasach PRL-u z bywalcami nocnych klubów, pozującymi na bogatych plejbojów i często zmieniającymi partnerki. Socjologia Socjologia i teoria marketingu rozszerzyły zakres tego terminu do szeroko pojętych indywidualnych preferencji i gustów (na przykład dotyczących muzyki, ubioru, uprawianego hobby, rozrywki intelektualnej, sportu, zachowań seksualnych, diety, architektury, motoryzacji etc), ale także kultury oraz zawodowego i rodzinnego stylu bycia, który pozawala na skrócenie społecznego dystansu i większe zaufanie pomiędzy osobami mającymi ten sam lub bardzo podobny styl. Równocześnie osoby o odmiennym stylu bycia reagują na siebie z reguły negatywnie (fenomen podświadomego „''niewidzialnego muru''”). Teorie psychologii indywidualnej np. w ujęciu Alfreda Adlera, dotyczące stylu życia uzupełnił lewicowy socjolog Pierre Bourdieu. Według niego ogromny wpływ na kształtowanie indywidualnego stylu ma środowisko społeczne, które determinuje określone zachowania (indywidualny habitus) i praktyki w obrębie kultury danej jednostki. Pozycja społeczna oparta na wartościujących podstawach emocjonalnych i obiektywnych czynnikach stratyfikacji – wykształceniu, wykonywanym zawodzie, stylu życia, dochodach – jest jedną ze składowych statusu społecznego (zob. też prestiż). Również niektóre nowe trendy badawcze w kulturoznawstwie zajmują się indywidualnym wyborem stylu życia. Termin lajfstajl (lifestyle) w tym znaczeniu po raz pierwszy pojawił się w 1939 roku. Alvin Toffler przewidział eksplozję rozmaitych „''lajfstajli''” i użył pojęcia subkultur ("subcults") do dyferencjacji w obrębie kultury dominującej na podstawie odmiennego lajfstajlu jako alternatywy do dyferencjacji po linii etnicznej, religijnej, rasowej, seksualnej itp. Tego typu mniejszości definiowano w epoce prekapitalistycznej jako inne i sprowadzano do roli autsajderów. Tolerancja i koegzystencja społecznego mainstreamu z subkulturami kojarzy się dziś z nowoczesną gospodarką rynkową i kapitalizmem. Od połowy/końca lat 80. lajfstajl jest kategorią coraz bardziej istotną dla rozwoju nowoczesnych społeczeństw post-industrialnych, w których tradycyjne, zewnętrznie rozpoznawalne atrybuty kulturowe robotnika, urzędnika, studenta, rzemieślnika, „inteligenta” etc odeszły w znacznym stopniu do przeszłości. Samochód, komórka, marka, logo, kluby i inne miejsca gdzie się bywa, ale także tatuaże, piercing, makijaż, kulturystyka lub opalenizna stają się w coraz większym stopniu elementem identyfikacji i wyrazem przynależności do świadomie wybranej grupy. Marketing i ekonomia reklamy Charakterystyczne dla lajfstajlu są specyficzne i ekonometrycznie rozpoznawalne tendencje kształtujące gusta w doborze np. mebli, akcesoriów do dekoracji wnętrz, dizajnu, odzieży, miejsc spędzania czasu wolnego, lektur, muzyki, filmów oraz rożnego rodzaju dóbr konsumpcyjnych i wydawania pieniędzy. Lajfstajl – zwłaszcza dla ludzi młodych – może być fundamentem autokreacji, identyfikacji z pewną grupą społeczną, której wyznacznikiem na zewnątrz są symbole i atrybuty ich socjalnego statusu. Z tego powodu eksperci i stratedzy marketingu, wzornictwa przemysłowego i komunikacji wizualnej opierają o lajfstajl projektowanie, opakowywanie i reklamowanie szeregu wyrobów w sposób pasujący do wyobrażeń potencjalnego konsumenta o nim samym i o jego stylu życia (targeting). Reklama adresuje lub wręcz kreuje lajfstajl w formie stale się zmieniających mód i wzorców estetycznych i sprawia, że lajfstajl staje się ważnym czynnikiem rozwoju gospodarczego, bo stymuluje konsumpcję, a co za tym idzie sukcesywny wzrost produktu narodowego brutto. Wiek, zainteresowania, standardy moralne i ekonomiczne, poziom wykształcenia itd. pozwalają na tworzenie modeli grup środowiskowych, które są adresatami określonych produktów i usług w danym segmencie rynku. Trendy, mody i procesy interakcji społecznych sprawiają, ze lajfstajl nie jest wielkością stałą, lecz ciągle dopasowującą się do nowych warunków bytowych, demograficznych, politycznych i socjalnych. Na przykład rosnąca świadomość i edukacja ekologiczna ma wpływ na preferencje dotyczące wyboru żywności i produktów na rynku energetycznym, a strach przed chorobami cywilizacyjnymi oraz moda na zdrowie i fitness (LOHAS = Lifestyles of Health and Sustainability) znajduje bezpośrednie przełożenie na ofertę środków pielęgnacji i rynek farmaceutyczny, hamuje sprzedaż papierosów i wódki, natomiast otwarcie Polski na Europę zwiększa popyt na naukę języków obcych oraz pośrednictwo pracy. Zobacz też: * Advertainment * Buzz marketing * Coolhunting * Kastomizacja * Neuromarketing * Opakowanie * Preferencja Użycie potoczne W potocznym użyciu słowo lajfstajl , zwłaszcza w spolszczonej pisowni, określa aktualne tendencje i mody konsumpcyjne w kulturze młodzieżowej i wśród mieszkańców dużych miast, które przychodzą do Polski z Zachodu. Lajfstajl może kojarzyć się z hedonizmem, niepohamowanym parciem do luksusu i spożycia. Wiele magazynów i stron internetowych poświęconych tematyce lajfstajlu zajmuje się informacją o imprezach, koncertach, rozrywce, dyskotekach, knajpach, modach itp. Lajfstajl może mieć też zabarwienie żartobliwe, a dla wrogów kapitalizmu i kultury konsumpcyjnej (zob. konsumpcjonizm) wręcz negatywne. Jerzy Jedlicki np. opisał obawy wielu Polaków, że wraz z słabnącym znaczeniem granic międzypaństwowych i związanymi z nimi symboli narodowych, zacierać się także będą kontury narodowych kultur. Może to prowadzić do uniformizacji społeczeństw masowej konsumpcji, wewnętrznie zróżnicowanych nie według reguł tożsamości i tradycji etnicznych, lecz na bazie wyposażenia wedle środowiskowego lub indywidualnego gustu – dowolnego lajfstajlu – tak jak wybiera się wyposażenie wnętrza mieszkania, wyszukuje pliki MP3 z muzyką w internecie lub danie w resaturacji. Taka wolność wyboru w "globalnym hipermarkecie" może być dla wielu atrakcyjna, nie wiadomo jednak co będzie w przyszłości łączyć i trwale spajać członków jednego narodu. Specyficzny lajfstajl cechował i cechuje wszystkie subkultury (począwszy od dżollerów, bikiniarzy, bitników przez hipisów, pankowców, rockersów, popersów, depeszowców aż do hiphopowców i fanów techno) i inne trendy młodzieżowe, wyróżniające się charakterystycznym ubiorem, fryzurą i ogólnym sposobem bycia. Zobacz też: * Dyfuzja kulturowa * Kultura masowa * Kultura materialna * Westernizacja * Wzór kulturowy Literatura * Nicholas Abercrombie, Stephen Hill, Bryan S. Turner: The Penguin Dictionary of Sociology; Penguin Publishers, USA 2006, ISBN 0-14-101375-3 * Chris Barker: Studia kulturowe. Teoria i praktyka; Wydawnictwo Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego, Kraków 2005, ISBN 83-233-2005-5 * Pierre-Félix Bourdieu: Teoria obiektów kulturowych, w: Odkrywanie modernizmu: Przekłady i komentarze, Seria wydawnicza Horyzonty nowoczesności (tom 4) red. Ryszard Nycz, Wydawnictwo Universitas, Kraków 2004, ISBN 83-7052-900-3 * Bernard Cathelat: Socio-Lifestyles Marketing: The New Science of Identifying, Classifying and Targeting Consumers Worldwide; Probus Professional Pub, USA 1999, ISBN 1-55738-818-0 * Jerzy Jedlicki: Świat zwyrodniały: Lęki i wyroki krytyków nowoczesności. Seria wydawnicza "Stanowiska, Interpretacje" (tom 15), Wydawnictwo SIC, Warszawa 2000, ISBN 83-8605-681-0 * Ronald D. Michman, Edward M. Mazze, Alan J. Greco: Lifestyle Marketing: Reaching the New American Consumer; Praeger Publishers, USA 2003, ISBN 1-56720-640-9 * Alfred L. Schreiber, Barry Lenson: Lifestyle and Event Marketing: Building the New Customer Partnership; McGraw-Hill Companies, 1994, ISBN 0-07-056153-2 Linki zewnętrzne * http://flashfashion.pl * Home & Lifestyle Fair Doroczne Targi Lajfstajlowe * http://lohas.org.pl/ ekologiczny styl życia Kategoria:Marketing Kategoria:Psychologia społeczna Kategoria:Socjologia kultury Kategoria:Etnologia i antropologia kulturowa ar:نمط حياة bg:Модел на живот ca:Estil de vida ceb:Lifestyle cs:Životní styl da:Livsstil de:Lebensstil et:Eluviis en:Lifestyle (sociology) es:Estilo de vida fa:سبک زندگی fr:Mode de vie gl:Estilo de vida ko:생활 양식 hr:Životni stil it:Stile di vita la:Habitus vitae lv:Dzīvesveids lt:Gyvensena ms:Gaya hidup nl:Levensstijl no:Livsstil pt:Estilo de vida ru:Образ жизни sk:Životný štýl sh:Životni stil fi:Elämäntapa sv:Livsstil th:รูปแบบการดำเนินชีวิต uk:Спосіб життя yi:לעבנסשטייגער zh:生活型態